


at the offing

by memorydd



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, basically that obligatory mermaid fic, ryuseitai family is best family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorydd/pseuds/memorydd
Summary: Chiaki believes that they can be together, just like how the sea and land cannot exist without the other. Where the two meet, miracles can happen.In his entire life, Chiaki has never seen anything like this. He’s mesmerized by hair and eyes the color of the ocean and smooth skin that breaks into sparkling scales where the sea and sun meet. Half-lidded eyes stare at him and he cannot discern what that look is—not fear or anger or joy, but perhaps a kind of mysterious curiosity that is fixated on him and he on them.Chiaki is sure that he could spend eternity staring if Shinobu didn’t destroy the hypnotic scene with his cry.“A merman!”





	at the offing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serulean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serulean/gifts).



> written as a belated birthday present for the beautiful shie. love you lots, girl <3
> 
> and you all should read her fics if you haven't yet.

The first rays of the sun cast light on the ocean waters, glittering crystals on the surface. Their morning fishing routine is done and they are heading back now, the waves that meet their boat a good morning greeting.

Chiaki loves the sun and the sea. He stands tall at the edge of the boat, feeling the light breeze on his face and smelling the salt and fish.

“Ah, Midori-kun, you can’t fall asleep here! You’ll fall off the boat!” Tetora’s scolding is heard behind him.

He turns to see Tetora pulling Midori’s tall and slumping form to the center of the boat. He steps over to them and slaps them both on the back, laughter pouring down to drown out Midori’s surprised yelp and Tetora’s whine. “Are your eyes still closed? That won’t do! It’s a new day, so embrace it with all that you’ve got! Hahaha!”

“I’m already awake, Captain! More importantly, you can’t just suddenly hit people like that. What if we all fall into the ocean?” Tetora’s voice raises in volumes to match with Chiaki’s. His hands are on his hips and his lips are turned downwards into a dissatisfied and scolding frown.

Chiaki merely laughs once more. “Yes, I can feel your energy, Nagumo! Now then, let’s thank Mother Nature for today’s good catch. Shout with me, Nagumo, Takamine, Sengoku!” He cups both his hands on the sides of his mouth, takes in a deep breath and bellows at the top of his lungs to the sea, “Motherrrrrr! Thank youuuuu!”

“How embarrassing...This is so depressing, I want to die,” Midori mutters, dropping his head into his hands.

“Now, now! Let’s do it together!” He is sure that a team shout will lift up Midori’s tired heart! “On the count of three! One, two—”

“Captain-dono!” Shinobu’s shout breaks Chiaki’s words up. “There’s something caught in the net!”

Chiaki’s eyes lit up as he rushes over to their smallest. “A catch now? This is certainly a blessing from Mother Nature!” He helps Shinobu reel in the net, almost falling forward at the unexpected weight on the other end. “This is a big one!”

Tetora and Midori lend their helping hands, and when the net breaks through the surface of the water, they are all awestruck.

In his entire life, Chiaki has never seen anything like this. He’s mesmerized by hair and eyes the color of the ocean and smooth skin that breaks into sparkling scales where the sea and sun meet. Half-lidded eyes stare at him and he cannot discern what that look is—not fear or anger or joy, but perhaps a kind of mysterious curiosity that is fixated on him and he on them.

Chiaki is sure that he could spend eternity staring if Shinobu didn’t destroy the hypnotic scene with his cry.

“A merman!” Shinobu is fumbling over a mixture of fear, confusion, and disbelief as he retreats behind Midori’s much taller form.

“N-No way! I thought they were all extinct by now. Or well, close to at least.” Tetora looks torn between keeping his distance and stepping closer to inspect. “What’s one doing so close to shore? To a boat even?”

“I don’t know, but what should we do? Should we just let him go and pretend we didn’t see anything?” Midori suggests, his expression quite troubled by how the early morning has turned complicated.

Chiaki’s face lights up into a grin as he pats Midori on the back. “Yes, I was thinking of the same thing, Takamine! Merpeople scales can fetch quite a high price at the market by traders, so it would be bad if he were to be caught by people who are greedy for money. We should let him go at once so that he can safely go home! I’m proud of your kind and compassionate heart. That’s our Takamine! Your captain is moved!”

“...I just want to go home, that’s all,” Midori sighs as he moves to escape a tearful hug from his captain. He then straightens up and hands Chiaki a knife to cut the net with, his eyes intently watching despite his apathetic words.

Chiaki is much closer to the merman now as he works at cutting the ropes loose. It’s magnetic, the way the other’s gaze doesn’t leave him, and he finds his own eyes darting back and forth between the piece of net in his hand and the face of the merman.

Amazing. Beautiful.

What’s your name? How did you get here? Are you alone?

There are questions, so many questions that he wants to ask, but he finds that he’s at a loss for words. It’s something that doesn’t happen to him quite often.

The net in his hands rips apart and the merman falls into the sea and disappears.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Sometimes Chiaki likes to explore on his own.

There’s a cliff a long walk away from town. It’s deep and drops into pointed rocks and deep waters, a dangerous territory that should be avoided but beckons the adventurer in his heart. The route there isn’t treaded on as much, white sand and grass lining the path where hermit crabs burrows below and seagulls cry overhead. It’s peaceful and makes him feel both at ease and alive.

Today he spies something that he usually doesn’t and he almost trips over his own feet as he makes his way down the path to the waters.

The merman doesn’t move from where he was, treading water close to shore head half submerged so that Chiaki could only make out the top of his sea-colored hair and eyes.

There’s a moment of contemplative silence between them before Chiaki breaks through it with his grin and cheerful greeting. “Hi there, I’m happy to meet you again! I’m Chiaki Morisawa.”

The merman continues to observe quietly for a while longer then, “You are very loud and bright. Like the afternoon sun after being deep in the ocean.” He speaks in a way that seems ethereal to Chiaki. It reminds him of a lullaby, soft and tender.

He laughs. “Yes, I do get compared to the sun often. But that is exactly what I want to be! The sun is the source of light and life. It gives hope and lifts up spirits. It’s warm and speaks of new beginnings.”

“Ah, perhaps so. But it is too bright that it burns. The sun dries up the sea.”  
  
“Do you not like the sun?”  
  
The merman hums, pondering. “I do not particularly dislike the sun. It’s just that the deep ocean is a lot safer. I feel the happiest with my friends in the ocean even if it is dark.”

Chiaki nods in understanding. “I see, I see. That makes sense! It’s like how I feel at home on the land with my friends. I also love the ocean though. Every time I go out to sea it also makes me feel alive!”

He steps closer to merman and when the other doesn’t move away he sits at the edge of the rock, his feet dangling into the water. “Would you tell me more about your home, the ocean?” he asks with an honest smile. “I’d love to hear about what it’s like down there.”

Another moment of silence before, “I do not mind telling you about my home.”  
  
Chiaki’s smile widens. “I am glad! But before that, would you tell me your name?”

“…Kanata.”

“Kanata,” Chiaki repeats and likes the way the name plays on his tongue. “It’s a beautiful name. Nice to meet you, Kanata.”

“Nice to meet you, Chiaki.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

Chiaki is a strange one.

His eyes burn like the flames of the sun and there doesn’t seem to be an end to his laughter and smiles. He’s both suffocating and strangely comforting at the same time.

Kanata is curious of this human who had let him go. He is curious enough to swim close to the surface to catch a glimpse of him once more and it has led to frequent visits and conversations.

Chiaki speaks of heroes—allies of justice who help others in need. He doesn’t only speak of it but he dreams of it and wishes to become one with his dream. Kanata quickly realizes that it is the main reason why Chiaki had let him go. To Chiaki, his life is a script written to help others no matter who they are.

Not all humans are good. Not all humans are worth helping, he wants to say—there are scars on his body that speak of tales not worth telling—but he doesn’t, held back by Chiaki’s passion and innocence that is almost spellbinding.

He has never met a human like Chiaki before. Chiaki is not a bad person though, so Kanata doesn’t mind entertaining him with stories of the ocean depths and his marine friends. He also doesn’t mind being entertained by Chiaki’s stories of the land and of the boys he calls family.

For the first time in so long, Kanata finds himself dreaming of the land.

 

\-------------------------------

 

“Can I swim down there with you?”

Kanata blinks, looking slightly confused. “I do not mind swimming with Chiaki if he wants to.”

Chiaki’s eyes lit up. “Great! I’ll um, run back and grab my diving suit right now. I want to go as far down as I can with you!” Excitement lights his engine up as he rushes away, almost not hearing Kanata’s voice when he suddenly speaks up again.

“You don’t need it.”

Chiaki stops in his track and turns back to face Kanata, puzzled. “What do you mean, I don’t need it?”

“Don’t you want to swim freely with no restraints?” Kanata asks. There’s a small smile playing at the corners of his lips and it’s enough to make Chiaki come walking back, edging himself into the water.

“So you’re saying that I can dive with you like this?” He feels his heart beat in his throat and it might be because this is the closest he has ever gotten to Kanata, the both of them side by side in the ocean.

“Chiaki, do you trust me?”

He doesn’t hesitate when he answers, “Yes, I do.”

There’s amusement in Kanata’s eyes. “You are quick to trust. What if I drag you down and eat you alive?”

Chiaki laughs lightheartedly. “That won’t happen. You’re not the sort of person to do something like that.”

“There are many things that you don’t know about me.” Kanata’s words are laced with heaviness, but it only makes Chiaki surer of his answer.

“There are, but I still trust you. I have good instinct!” He says confidently and completely unfazed. He trusts his heart and it has never been wrong before, the feeling inside of him light and cozy.

“Chiaki really is strange. But it is not bad…Okay, then off we go, _puka, puka_.”

They both submerge and Chiaki isn’t given time to further question what Kanata had in mind when he felt something warm on his lips.

His eyes flicker open through the water that pushed against his eyelids and widen when he realizes that Kanata has his lips on his. For someone in cold waters, Kanata’s lips are soft and warm, like the cotton candy that he shared with Shinobu the other day as the sun started to set on their way back from the market.

He fails to register the fact that he was actually breathing under water when Kanata pulls away, a mysterious smile on his face. When he finally does, he’s grinning from ear to ear in amazement, fireworks in his chest.

The impossible just happened!

He follows Kanata, allowing the other to lead the way. They swim away from their starting point and at first there is nothing but Chiaki then sees them, fish of different colors and sizes by the ten and then hundreds, randomly and in schools. He’s taken a trip to the aquarium in the city once before and taken a dive before too, but experiencing the ocean freely like this with no limitations where he could breath and swim like one of the creatures’ own, is a whole different thing. He can’t keep his mouth closed in a wide-opened smile, utterly awestruck.

He sees corals and reefs that some of the fish make their home. It’s like looking at a rainbow only a hundred times more beautiful.

And Chiaki sees Kanata, playing among it all. How Kanata glides through the water with ease, his tail gently flicking behind him makes it seem like he’s dancing with his marine friends—fish and seahorses and sea turtles, they all are drawn to the merman and it’s the most amazing, gorgeous, cool—he can’t find the right word to describe the scene, his vocabulary suddenly very limited.

He has been blessed by a very valuable gift from a—should he dare say even though it’s only been a little more than a week since their first meeting—an equally or even more, valuable friend.

He wants to give Kanata something as wonderful back too.

So when they resurfaced and Chiaki climbs back onto land, he reaches out his hand to Kanata.

“Come up!” he invites, loudly and cheerfully. “It’s only fair if I show you my home too and I guarantee that you won’t be disappointed!”  

The time that passes between them is long but Chiaki doesn’t move his hand away in steadfast determination until Kanata eventually grabs hold of it.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Three pairs of eyes stare at them from the door way of their home with mixed feelings, though mainly with shock and disbelief. A stunned silence hung over them after a few squeaks of surprise only to be broken by the most courageous of the bunch.

“Captain, why is the merman standing in front of the door with you?” Tetora asks, one hand griping the doorframe and the other on his hip—distrusting and demanding. 

“He’s visiting us of course!” Chiaki answers as if it is the most natural thing in the world for a rare creature of the sea to be walking into someone’s house on one sunny day. Well, there could definitely be stranger things, right? “Kanata showed me his home, so I invited him to my home too.”

“You mean _our_ home. You should have let us know beforehand,” Tetora says with a sigh. “And showed you his home…?”

Chiaki nods, the details still vivid in his mind like fresh paint on a canvas. “Yes, it’s the ocean teeming with life and colors! Maybe one day we can all go visit Kanata’s home. Would that be alright, Kanata?”

Kanata is quiet as he takes in the sight of the three boys standing at the doorway. Chiaki doesn’t sense fear in those eyes. Actually, he doesn’t really know what he sees, those aquamarines are sometimes shrouded in a layer of mystery that makes it hard for him to decipher much. What he does know is that Kanata is a good person and Tetora, Midori, and Shinobu are good boys! They will get along well, he is certain!

“Too many people will disrupt the balance of the sea. But perhaps the sea will get used to their presence one by one,” Kanata finally says and it makes Chiaki grin from ear to ear.

“Isn’t that great, you guys are all invited!”

“I don’t think that’s exactly an invitation…Anyways, should we all go inside? The heat from standing here is getting unbearable,” Midori speaks up and moves away from the door.

“Yes, yes, we should all go inside! Thank you Takamine!” Midori may be a distant one, but his heart is compassionate and accepting. Yes, Chiaki knows this well.

The boys already had lunch prepared with seafood and vegetables—Chiaki will never take their thoughtfulness and hard work for granted (even if there are always more than a few mess ups in the kitchen that has left permanent marks—mistakes are part of life, it’s all fine and fun, and it’s the thought that counts).

They all sat at the table and even though it is slow at first, the conversation eventually picks up and kicks away the awkward atmosphere.

“It really is like a whole other world down there, de gozaru!” Shinobu exclaims as Kanata tells them of the different creatures that can be found in the ocean depths. “It’s like another planet with aliens.” Curiosity shines bright in his usually timid eyes and it makes Chiaki smiles.

He could tell by his relaxed smile that Kanata has already warmed up to Shinobu. It’s easy to warm up to their smallest—his innocence and friendliness behind that wall of shyness can capture anyone’s heart.

“Puka, puka…Perhaps I can sew a sea creature for you as a gift.”

That seemed to have caught Midori’s interest. “You can sew?”

“Yes, I can do many things that you people of the land can do. Making stuffed animals and key chains for example,” Kanata says with a tint of proudness.  

“I’d like to see you make one of a cute sea creature,” Midori suddenly says with rare anticipation in his voice.

“If that is what Midori wants, then okay.”

“I’ll go get the sewing kit!”

“Calm down, Midori-kun,” Tetora lightly scolds and then looks over at Kanata with a sheepish smile. “You don’t exactly have to go along with everything, you know.”

“I know, but it is fine,” Kanata smiles and takes a sip of the steaming soup in his hands. “Did Tetora make this?”

Tetora’s eyes widen in surprise. “Yes, I did. How did you know?”

“It feels like Tetora.”

A confused look. “Feels like me…?”

“Yes…It is also very good. I like it.”

Now a happy and bashful one. “T-Thank you very much!”

Chiaki doesn’t say much as he watches the scene before him unfold, taking in all the brightness and warmth. He loves his home but today he loves it even more, if that is even possible. He thinks that it’s because of Kanata presence that makes this already complete home feel even more complete, like the missing piece of a big jigsaw that you overlooked because everything blended so well together.

So later that night under the stars and moon after a long but fun day of running around town together as five, Chiaki asks Kanata, “Will you stay here with us?”

Even in the darkness that is lighted only by the small twinkles above them, Chiaki can see that Kanata is taken back by his question. He doesn’t stop though, but pushes on.

“The boys have taken a liking to you quite quickly, you know? They’re really accepting aren’t they?” he talks about his family with pride. “They all come from different places, all of them orphans who ended up in this seaside town where our paths crossed. I felt an instant connection with each of them, so I took them all in. We’re all very different but we all learned to work around those differences and unite together as one! I can confidently say that we can’t live without each other now.”

Chiaki’s eyes softens. “You felt it today too, right? How perfect everything was. I feel a connection with you too, you know? That’s why, please live with us!”

He tries to make sure that Kanata can feel his honesty and determination in both his eyes and voice—tries to make sure that the heat of it can reach the deep, cold bottom of Kanata’s ocean.

“…The sea and the land are very different from each other.”

There’s a slight hesitation in his voice and Chiaki immediately inserts, “But they can’t exist without the other,” before Kanata can continue.

The silence has turned from peaceful to uncomfortable and Chiaki isn’t dumb enough to ignore it and keep on pushing, knowing that everything can shatter right there and then if he does.

He backs away.

“Think about it, alright?”

There’s no verbal answer but he takes the silence as one and slips under the covers to fall asleep among the soft snoring of the young ones and Kanata’s calming presence.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Kanata should have known to expect the unexpected when it comes to Chiaki.

The morning goes by as if last night didn’t happen, but the traces of an unanswered question and the anticipation of an answer lingers in the air between them.

Kanata did give the question some thought throughout the night as he watched the others sleep soundly. To be honest, he feels it too, what Chiaki said, but there is a dark pool that he must cross and he’s too scared to make that step. It’s an uncertainty and unknown that piles beneath his feet like sharp glass and ragged cans in the ocean.

He carries the feeling with him as they go into town, the practice of selling and buying at the market a usual routine for Chiaki and the boys. Kanata helps them carry the fish from this morning’s catch. They set up a stall before Chiaki excuses himself to go talk with a Captain Kiryu, telling everyone to stay put until he’s back, which includes a disgruntled Tetora who clearly wanted to go see this person too. 

The boys are good at what they do, cheerfully selling the fish one by one to customers who warmly greet them and compliments them on their hard work. Kanata receives nice greetings as well along with introductions and compliments. He’s not used to this but it feels nice nonetheless, so he smiles and takes it in strides, carries on small conversations like how he plays with the waves.

“Oh, isn’t this a lovely surprise.”

A voice that calls up memories of the past suddenly sounds and he feels like he has been tossed back into the ocean—not just the ocean but a very deep, very unknown part of it that’s freezing to the core while it’s storming and he cannot navigate which way is which and where he is.

Kanata lifts up his gaze to meet with amused blues the color of the sky beneath golden pale locks.

“It really is Kanata. Well, there is no way that I could possibly mistake you for someone else. It’s been a while. You seem to be doing well.” The voice is silky smooth, but it cuts into Kanata like jagged knives, like bullets and arrows.

“Is this someone you know?” Midori asks.

“He is…an old acquaintance.”

“Why yes, Kanata and I have been acquainted with each other for a very long time,” he explains, voice and gesture friendly. He has always been a polite and amiable one to most. “Are you Kanata’s friends.”

“You could say that…” Tetora begins but trails off as he stares at the man in front of them. “Wait, you look kind of familiar.”

He laughs. “I guess I can’t really hide it, can I? Let me introduce myself. I’m Eichi Tenshounin.”

Kanata can feel the surprise bouncing off each of the boys.

“The famous hunter?” Tetora exclaims.

“The one famous for hunting sea creatures…especially merpeople,” Midori adds on.

“Well, that title might suit my father much more,” Eichi smiles with light, seemingly sheepish laughter. “Merpeople hunting was much more prominent during his time.”

“Are you here to catch Kanata-dono?” An aura of protectiveness suddenly enveloped Shinobu’s small frame. Kanata can see his shoulders tremble lightly despite his courageous stance in front of him.

“If that’s true then we’re going to have to ask you to get out.” Tetora’s voice as well as his eyes harden. There’s a fire in them that reminds Kanata of Chiaki.

“We don’t want any trouble so please leave.” Midori’s voice took on a firmness that has never been there before.

Eichi’s eyes sparkle with something that makes Kanata’s stomach turn because it’s so familiar. “No need to be afraid. I’m not here to take him home as a catch.”

“There you are, Eichi! Don’t just disappear like that.”

Keito. Kanata easily puts a name to the new voice that sounds and the exasperated sigh that follows.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. I haven’t been here for so long after all.” There’s no sign of being apologetic in his words at all.

Eichi turns back to Kanata. “It was nice running into you again. You seemed to have found your place.” His eyes glance at the three boys. “Don’t lose it.”

With that said, he spins around and walks away to where Keito is standing. Kanata caught those green hues for a moment—surprise and a simple acknowledgement—before they leave.

“Are you okay?”

Tetora’s voice brings Kanata back to the here and now where bubbles from the toy of a nearby child form into the air in a happy merry dance.

Ah, it is warm and happy here. It…feels safe.

Perhaps that’s why he is still here. Perhaps that’s why he didn’t quietly slip back to the sea last night.

He’s standing in a pool of darkness, the other side a place that is burning bright, holding things that are different and equally scary. Yet, he finds that the other side isn’t as lonely, a safe haven that he thought couldn’t exist beyond his home in the reefs. It’s a safe haven that he can go to because there is someone who has shown him a bridge for him to cross over to the other side.

“Sorry it took so long!” Chiaki comes running back to them. He takes one look at them and it was enough for him to ask, “Did something happen?”

Kanata smiles. “Nothing that Chiaki has to worry about.”

The worry seems to evaporate from Chiaki’s face. “I see! Well then, let’s quickly sell what we have and buy stuff for lunch!”

Kanata retains his smile and nods. “Yes, so that we can go back to our home and cook.”

Chiaki jerks his head to face Kanata. His lips are parted in a stunned gape for a moment before it splits into a smile brighter than the sun—it’s a sun that Kanata guesses that he’ll have to get used to.

But he finds that he doesn’t mind trying. 

“Yes, let’s go back to our home!”


End file.
